


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 6: Shield

by cap_ironman_community_mod



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 byhundredthousands





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 6: Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's welcome to write a minimum 100 words ficlet for this art as a part of Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. [All the rules are here.](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement)

Art by[ hundredthousands](https://hundredthousands.tumblr.com), posted with permission.


End file.
